


Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boats and Ships, Bottom Phil Lester, Catch me writing that smutty sequel for y'all, Dubious Consent, Flash Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Monsters, Oh god, Oral Sex, STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT - Freeform, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Top Dan Howell, Why Did I Write This?, Yiiiiikes, a bit of a fluffy ending, and as usual, have I hit a new low?, is this my peak as a fic writer?, maybe? - Freeform, someone save me, what have i become
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil's grown up hearing the rumours of the creature that lives beneath the lake's surface. When he finally meets it, though...Well... Phil did not foresee this turn of events, that's for sure.





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [イカ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976475) by [phandomsub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomsub/pseuds/phandomsub). 



Phil lets out a soft sigh, pulling the paddles of his small rowboat in and setting them across the top.

The setting sun paints the lake in brilliant tongues of orange and pink, colouring the blue water deep purples beneath the surface. 

 _They don't have any idea what they're missing_ , Phil thinks in awe.

There's an old rumour about this lake- something about an octopus-human hybrid living far beneath the surface. The tale alleges that the monster drags innocent boaters to the bottom of the lake and eats them.

Phil shivers involuntarily. His old superstitious, urban legend believing habits are back, taunting him to row back to safety.

 _Oh, but where's the fun in that?_ a voice asks.

Phil jerks, turning to search for another boater, but the lake's small surface is undisturbed except for him.

 _God, Phil,_ he chides himself,  _you're going insane._

Phil dips the paddles back into the water, rowing as carefully and quickly as he can. He must not be on his A-game today, though, because the small boat tips, causing him to land in the slightly murky water with a splash. Phil breaks the surface, sputtering as he grabs onto the side of the boat. Gasping for air, he starts to climb back in, but something snakes around his ankle. Phil shouts in surprise, kicking the plant away.

At least, he hopes it's a plant.

_That's not very nice, is it?_

Phil whimpers, trying to pull himself back into his tiny wooden boat, but the thing around his ankle tightens. It's slimey and slightly smooth, but Phil doesn't like it touching him at all.

 _Oh God_ , he begs,  _let go, let go, let go._

Phil feels the thing moving further up his leg, something eerily similar grasping his other, and he can't help screaming out in fear.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God," Phil moans. He grips the side of the boat even harder, his breath coming out in short, panicked gasps as the slimey appendages wrap around his waist. They're everywhere- grasping at his ankles and snaking around his wrists and there's one gripping tightly at his waist. Phil shouts as he's lifted into the air, but it quickly dies in his throat as he realises he's a couple feet above the lake, hanging by some... things he can't see.

"Hi," a shy voice greets. It's cadence is slightly different from what Phil's used to, but it's not a horrible difference. Phil focuses on breathing for a second.

"H-hi," he stammers after a moment, looking up. He gasps, instinctively jerking away, but he's held firmly in place.

"Aren't you pretty?" the thing breathes. Phil squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering in fear. "Aww, don't be like that."

"Let me go," Phil pleads weakly. "Please."

"Where's the fun in that?" The creature laughs, and the restraints tighten around Phil's body. "Open your eyes. I promise things are a lot more interesting for you if you do."

Phil shakes his head. "No. No, no no no no. No."

"Doesn't make a difference to me." Something wraps around Phil's throat, and he chokes, eyes flying open in a panic.

His eyes meet a pair of soft brown ones, but that's not what's concerning. It's where the young man (or what Phil thinks is a young man) transitions into an octopus-like creature with with eight long black tentacles- five of which are currently wrapped around Phil's body.

"Please," Phil begs, hating how pitiful he sounds. "Let me go."

"Surely you've heard the stories," the creature sighs, shaking its head.

_You're afraid. I like that._

"N-no, I'm not," Phil lies, a whine escaping his lips. "Get out of my head."

_I can taste it. Your emotions. They're delicious._

"I said get ou-!" The creature cuts Phil off by tightening its grip on his throat.

"Rule number one," it whispers, loosening enough to let Phil breathe again, "don't tell me what to do."

Phil just nods, swallowing thickly as a dry sob wracks his body.

"Oh, don't cry," the creature says, using one of its free tentacles to caress Phil's face. Phil shudders at the sensation, crying harder. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Th-then let me- let me go," Phil begs, trying to free himself.

"Dear, you're the first meal I've had in a long time," the monster says, shaking its head.

_Quit calling me an "it." My name is Daniel. Dan. He, him, I guess. Careful what you're thinking, love- I can hear it all._

"I-" Phil draws in a deep breath, trying to stop the tears. "Are you going to- to kill me?"

"Kill you?" The creature- _Dan_ , Phil reminds himself- laughs. "No, I see no reason to do that."

"Then what-"

"I just want to feed, pretty boy," Dan whispers.

"Fuck," Phil swears, trying to squirm free. "Please!"

"You're gorgeous," Dan murmurs, pulling Phil closer. His chilled fingers trace over Phil's face, making the dark haired human shiver.

"Please," he repeats quietly. "Let me go."

"You're beginning to piss me off," Dan warns, the tentacle around Phil's throat tightening threateningly. Phil gulps, and it falls away.

"What are you going to do?" Phil asks, aware of the raw fear in his gut. Out of the ways to die, this is not the one Phil was himself taking.

"I'm not going to kill you, for fuck's sake," Dan huffs. "Stop it. I just want to feed, honest."

"I- I dont understand," Phil stammers. "How-"

"I can taste your emotions," Dan explains, bringing Phil closer. He runs his lips over the skin of Phil's neck, making his captive whimper in fear. "Oh, God," Dan moans, sharp teeth gracing the pale skin. "You're scared."

"I- well, what's the point in denying it? Yeah. I am." Phil forces a laugh. "I'm being held two feet above a deep lake by the tentacles of a creature who supposedly eats unsuspecting boaters, but claims he just wants to feed on what I'm feeling. I have every right to be afraid, I think."

"Is that what they're saying?" Dan asks, frowning. His teeth barely part the skin, and Phil whines at the stinging sensation. "Shh. I'm not hurting you."

"I don't understand," Phil admits, his eyes closing as Dan tilts his head back. "I thought you-"

"Mmm, I do feed off emotions. This-" Dan's tongue runs along the thin cut, and Phil moans softly at the feeling "-just heightens your taste." 

"St-stop," Phil begs, hating how powerless he is. If this creature decided to kill him, he'd be dead in a second.

"You have a really obnoxious sense of self preservation," Dan growls. "Would you stop?"

"Can you blame me?" Phil asks. He tries to pull his arm free, but Dan tightens his grip. "Ow, shit! That hurt!"

"Don't try to get away and it won't happen," Dan promises.

Phil nods. "O-okay. Could- would you mind doing whatever it is you need to do to... you know?" He shrugs microscopically. "I- I have a meeting in the morning. I'd like to get to bed at a decent hour, if that's possible."

"You talk a lot," Dan observes, pulling back, "but your nonchalance doesn't hide your fear."

"Who said a thing about nonchalance?" Phil laughs nervously. "It's true- I have things to do, places to be, people to s- _mph!_ " His words are cut off as one of Dan's tentacles wraps around his head, sliding into his mouth to create a makeshift gag.

"Take a hint," Dan advises. "Stop talking."

Phil nods as best he can, trying to ignore the bitter taste on his tongue.

"Why don't you out that pretty mouth of yours to use?" Dan suggests, smirking. Phil's eyes widen in surprise, and he instinctively tries to pull back. The creature has a firm grip, though, and his heart rate just picks up. Dan closes his eyes, tightening around Phil's body in a way that makes the human whimper. "God, that tastes amazing. I have to thank you for showing up, Phil." Phil squirms desperately. "Did you think I was joking? Go on."

 _I hate this I hate this I hate this_ , Phil thinks, his face burning with humiliation as he tentatively sucks at the long, thin appendage in his mouth.

"That's it," Dan coaxes. "Come on. You can do better than that."

_God fucking dammit. Why me, of all people? Why do I have the worst luck ever to exist?_

Phil whines around the rubbery membrane as Dan shifts his grips on Phil's body. His arms are held above his head, legs spread slightly and the restraint around his waist what's keeping him up.

Phil doesn't like where he suspects this is going.

He puts a little more effort into his movements, hoping this is just a game the creature is playing. It can't actually be wanting-

Phil makes a choked sputtering sound as Dan forces the tentacle further into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. 

"Oh," Dan breathes, pushing up Phil's wet t-shirt. Phil yelps, but it comes out as muffled whine. "God, I like the way you taste. It's much better than I remember the last people being."

Phil just closes his eyes as the creature slowly works off his t-shirt, moving his arms and body until it's removed. His whole face must be bright red with embarrassment, he thinks, and he shivers in the cool night air. The sun has long since set, the moon casting a silvery glow over the blue lake that makes this whole situation even more surreal in Phil's mind.

"Oh God," Phil moans, words unintelligible as Dan's long fingers begin to work at his jeans. 

"Do not worry," Dan tells him, smiling. "The memories will fade with the moonlight."

Phil doesn't find it any more comforting to know that.

"But," Dan continues, releasing one of Phil's legs and working his jeans off, "for now, let's enjoy the moment, yeah?"

_"Enjoy."_

Phil snorts. _Right_. 

"Yes, enjoy," Dan repeats, a note of impatience in his melodic voice. "You won't remember a thing come morning. Promise."

Phil mumbles something, and Dan removes the tentacle from his mouth.

"What was that?" Dan asks as Phil sucks in a long, deep breath through his mouth, moving his jaw in an attempt to relax it.

"Fuck it," Phil mutters, feeling small and defeated. "If I won't remember it, then do whatever you like, whatever you need to 'feed.' Just don't hurt me and never touch me again after all this. Oh, and try to avoid marks; this is a professional meeting in the morning."

"Always the meeting," Dan sighs, but the change in air indicates his excitement towards Phil's reluctant consent.

"Yeah, always the-" Dan silences Phil as he shoves his tentacle into the human's mouth, the tip hitting his throat. Phil chokes, trying to relax, and he moans around the thick membrane as Dan's icy hands rest on his clothed cock.

 _Come on, admit it,_ Dan goads.  _You find this hot, at least a little bit. Isn't that a thing?_

 _Nope,_ Phil replies stubbornly. _Maybe for other people, but, sorry, getting fucked up the arse by a fairy tale-esque monster isn't really my kink._

"Oh, you bitch!" Dan shouts aloud, rage contorting his previously beautiful face. "You think I'm a monster? Fine, love- I'll show you how much of a monster I _can_ be!"

Quick as a whip, Phil finds himself beneath the water without so much as a breath. He frantically tries to claw his way back to the surface, but Dan's hold is tight- too tight. His hair is floating in front of his eyes; his lungs ache and burn. Just as he thinks he's going to pass out from the lack of oxygen, the creature pulls him back up, letting him take in panicked gasps.

"Do not test me," Dan warns, "because you'll always find you're outmatched."

Phil shakes his hair out of his face, nodding quickly. "I'm- I'm sorry."

"Now..." Dan pulls off Phil's boxers, discarding them idly. "Let's play."

 

_Do not worry._

_The memories will fade with the moonlight._


	2. Fade

Phil shivers as the cool lake air hits his skin.

 _Oh God_ , he thinks, closing his eyes.

"Phil." Dan's voice is low and hushed. "Relax. Honest, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-" Phil lets out a trembling breath. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise," Dan says. His icy hands brush over Phil's chest, making the human shiver. "Remember that this will fade from your memory. I promise that."

"Yeah." Phil forces his eyes open and swallows thickly. "You've said as much."

"And that's because it's true." Dan gently rubs the tips of his thumbs over Phil's nipples, and Phil's body jerks in response. He sinks his teeth into his bottom lip in a vain attempt to stifle a moan, but Dan grins in a way that says he heard all the same.

"Jesus," Phil gasps out, his face heating.

"You liked that," Dan whispers, a tentacle wrapping around Phil's throat loosely. 

"Fuck," Phil breathes, chest heaving. "Oh, God."

"Mmm, that's it," Dan says, and Phil feels the tentacle around his throat throb. "Fuck, that's good."

Before Phil can say or do anything, another of Dan's long appendages slides between his legs, wrapping around his cock. Phil gasps and squirms in Dan's grip instinctively.

"Oh!" Phil whimpers pitifully at the sensation of Dan's slick tentacle moving over his cock, the feeling almost mind-numbingly good. 

"That's it," Dan coaxes softly. His grip on Phil's arms tightens, but Phil doesn't cry out- if anything, it adds to the pleasure.

 _Fuck you, pain kink_ , he thinks.

"The hell's a pain kink?" Dan asks, and Phil berates himself for forgetting that Dan's in his head.

"It-it's nothing," Phil assures him. Dan raises an eyebrow, and tentatively tightens around Phil's body again. Phil gasps, and Dan outright moans.

"Fuck," he swears. "You-"

"Shut up," Phil mutters, face hot. "I know."

Dan just grins. "We can do a lot with that."

"O-or we can not," Phil stammers. "You know, we can skip all that, if it's all the same to you. Don't want marks."

"You're no fun," Dan huffs, but he slides a tentacle up and over Phil's hole. Phil tenses instinctively, but Dan moves the one over his cock and he can't help but relax into the feeling.

"Oh, God," Phil moans, closing his eyes again. "Fuck, that's- Jesus."

"Ready, then?" Dan asks, his tone deceptively innocent despite the waiting, slicked tentacle circling Phil's rim.

"F-fuck, just- _shit!_ " Phil's voice breaks as Dan pushes in in one quick movement, the stretch more than he expected. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. Wait. Shit." He draws in a deep breath, trying to adjust. Dan doesn't urge things along, thankfully. "O-okay," Phil grits out after a moment. "Move."

Dan obliges immediately, and Phil's back arches in response.

"Oh- _mph_!" Phil whimpers as Dan gags him with another tentacle, sucking long and hard at it.

"Fuck, _yes_ ," Dan groans, fucking into Phil faster. "God, you taste so _good_."

Phil squirms, but it's out of pleasure rather than fear now. He moans around the thick membrane in his mouth, a mixture of slick and spit dripping down his chin.

 _God, this is fucking weird,_ Phil thinks through the haze of pleasure clouding his mind.

 _But, go on_ , Dan goads. _Admit it; it's h_ _ot._

_Oh, for God's sake- fine, yes. It is, at least a little bit._

Dan pulls Phil closer, releasing his neck and resting his mouth against the skin. "Told you so," he whispers, teeth running over it.

Phil just whines and moans, the combined sensations making his head spin. 

"Come for me," Dan whispers, biting down at Phil's shoulder as he fucks him a bit faster. "You'll taste amazing, I know it."

Phil groans, giving in entirely. He comes across Dan's tentacle, feeling the one inside him expanding slightly as he tightens involuntarily. Dan doesn't stop, and  _oh God this is good and wrong and-_

"So good and ti- _fuck_!" Dan exclaims, and something warm and wet is spilling into him. Phil coughs as Dan removes the tentacles from his mouth and arse, come dripping down his legs. 

"God," Phil says weakly, shaking his sweat-and-water-dampened hair out of his face. Dan lowers him closer to the water, gently rinsing the mess off his body. "Thanks."

"No problem," Dan replies, setting Phil back in his small rowboat and handing him his clothes. Phil pulls them back on, rowing back to the shore. He turns to look back, but Dan is gone.

"Well, so long, I guess," Phil whispers.

_Not a mark that can't be covered, as promised. T_ _he memories will fade with the moonlight._

_Good night._


End file.
